


I Do

by niamcrush



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamcrush/pseuds/niamcrush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam uses Louis and Harry's wedding to propose to Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do

“Do you Harry Edward Styles; take Louis William Tomlinson to be your husband?” Zayn recited proudly, nervous of performing the ceremony, especially since he just got his license to do so last month.

“I do.” Harry almost screamed, he had been waiting for this moment for so long.

“And do you Louis William Tomlinson take Harry Edward Styles to be your husband?”

“I do.” Louis repeated, just like Harry, except this time, he said it with tears already streaming down his face. He was always the more emotional one in the relationship.

At that moment, both grooms turned to their best men, Harry to Niall and Louis to Liam, to grab the rings. The older boy slid the simple gold band on his soon-to-be husband’s finger first, shedding a tear at the moment. Next, the curly haired one slipped the similar, but at the same time very different, silver band with inscriptions, on Louis’ ring finger.

“You may now kiss your husband!” Zayn proclaimed.

With that, Harry took the slightly shorter boys face in his hands, and brought Louis’ lips to his own. The kiss started off sweet, but it quickly grew passionate. When Harry slid his tongue against Louis’ lip, the older boy knew things were going to get out of hand if he didn’t stop it soon, so as hard as it was, Louis pulled the younger boy away from him. The look that Harry gave him right then, they could have stayed in their own little bubble forever.

It was their parents that started the cheering first, too happy to hold back the excitement. The two men quickly rushed down the aisle, guarding each other from the rice that the audience pelted them with on their way to the door.

Leaving Gemma and Louis’ two oldest sisters in charge of planning the wedding was soon discovered to be a bad idea, as they didn’t leave Harry and Louis any alone time before the wedding reception started. The grooms were ushered around to every table at the venue, thanking every guest individually for coming.

That’s why they were finally happy when it came time for the new couple’s first dance. As the slow music started, Harry cuddled into Louis’ neck, desperate for contact. Louis gladly accepted as he pulled the younger boy into his embrace.

———————————————————————————————————  
“Just look at how happy our band mates are, Li.” Niall observed quietly while dancing in Liam’s arms to the same slow music.

“We could be that happy too, you know.” Liam added.

“No we can’t, and you know that. Management won’t allow it.” Niall pointed out to his boyfriend.

Niall and Liam liked each other from day 1 at boot camp, but it wasn’t until the band’s first year anniversary that Liam got the courage to confess his love to Niall, in which the slightly younger boy quickly followed suit. The only problem was, when the boys tried to come out with their relationship, management stopped it immediately. ‘They had to keep part of the band still desirable to teenage girls’ their bosses told the two of them. Ever since then, Liam and Niall had to be secretive with showing their love for each other. Only their families and closest friends knew the true story.

But tonight was different. Liam was tired of hiding his feelings for the love of his life, and he was finished with management controlling his actions. He was going to do it. Right there in the middle of the dance floor at Louis and Harry’s wedding.

“Nialler, there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you.” Liam choked out, suddenly nervous.

“What is it, Li?” Niall asked, with a confused look on his face.

Just then, Liam got down on one knee, and pulled out the small box that was sitting in his tux pocket, all night long.

“Niall James Horan. You are the most perfect person I know, and I have been waiting the longest time to tell the whole world how much I love you. Screw management, I’m not going to let them run our lives anymore. I want to start a life with you, just like Louis and Harry did tonight. So will you do me the honor and marry me?”

He finished his speech, trailing off at the end while holding up the open ring box for Niall to see.

“Of course Liam. It would be my honor to marry you.” Niall said through tears, it was his turn tonight to be the one to tear up rather than Louis.

Liam took the gold band from the box and slid it on his fiancée’s finger. Without their knowledge, the entire wedding party had stopped to watch them, but now they all erupted into simultaneous cheers.

“Congrats guys, welcome to the family.” Louis and Harry both said, patting their band mates on the shoulders.


End file.
